


World's End

by Puraido



Category: Fallout (Video Games), One Piece
Genre: Assaultron, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chem Addiction, Crossover, Deathclaws, F/M, Fallout Universe, Gen, Ghouls, Guns, Oasis, One Piece Characters - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Pirates, Power Armor, Sentry bots, Supermutant, Violence, Wasteland, Yao Guai, chems, feral ghouls, radiation, raider
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Strohhut-Piraten haben es fast geschafft. Zwischen ihnen und der legendären Insel Raftel liegt nur noch eine einzige Insel, die sie überstehen müssen. Doch diese Insel wird nur „World’s End“ genannt. Warum das so ist und ob die Crew diese Insel überstehen wird, erfahrt ihr hier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Krieg bleibt immer gleich

**Prolog**

**»Krieg. Krieg bleibt immer gleich.«**   
**\- Fallout**

 

Schon seit Tagen segelten die Strohhut-Piraten über die Grandline. Schon seit Tagen hatten sie kein Land mehr gesehen. Schon seit Tagen begann sich das Meer langsam zu verändern. Schon seit Tagen breitete sich ein zunehmend unangenehmes Gefühl in ihnen allen aus.

Die Strohhut-Piraten hatten das Ende der Grandline fast erreicht. Bald würden sie die Insel Raftel erreichen. Bald würden sie am Ende ihrer Reise sein. Doch noch war es ein ganzes Stück bis nach Raftel. Jene legendäre Insel, die bisher nur von einer Piratencrew erreicht worden war.

Zuerst mussten sie die letzte Insel vor Raftel erreichen. Eine Insel, die gänzlich unbekannt war, denn niemand kam von ihr zurück. Diese Insel verhinderte wohl, dass zu viele Piraten das Ende der Grandline erreichten. Um diese Insel herum waren viele gefährliche Riffe, an denen die meisten Schiffe zerschellten. Und jene, die es auf die Insel schafften, kamen nie wieder weg.

Im Allgemeinen wurde die Insel von allen Piraten, die auf ihr landeten nur World’s End genannt. Dies kam daher, dass es tatsächlich wie das Ende der Welt war. Denn auf dieser Insel hatte bereits die Apokalypse stattgefunden. Jahrhunderte, ehe die Reise des Piratenkönigs Gol D. Roger überhaupt begann.

Die Menschen auf dieser Insel waren bereits im Jahre 1311 ihrer Zeit weit voraus. Sie entwickelten Technologien, die selbst in ferner Zukunft schwer zu konstruieren waren. Ihr Verständnis für die Wissenschaft war so weit voraus, dass selbst der geniale Wissenschaftler, Dr. Vegapunk, kaum mit ihnen hätte mithalten können, hätte er zu der Zeit schon gelebt.

Doch die Menschen waren zu intelligent für ihre Zeit. Sie waren wahrscheinlich selbst für die Zukunft zu intelligent. Sie bauten Waffen, Waffen die der Rest der Welt noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn für Möglich gehalten hatte. Doch diese Waffen waren zerstörerisch. Zu zerstörerisch für menschliche Hände.

Innerhalb der folgenden fünf Jahre führten die Menschen auf dieser Insel einen Krieg. Einen Krieg um die letzten Ressourcen die es noch gab. Ihre Waffen hinterließen nichts als zerstörte, verseuchte Erde. Erde, auf der kein Leben mehr möglich schien.

> **»Nahezu alles Leben auf der Erde wurde ausgelöscht. […] Ein atomarer Funke, gezündet von Menschenhand, geriet schnell außer Kontrolle. Nukleares Feuer regnete auf die Erde hinab. […] Die Menschheit wurde nahezu völlig ausgelöscht. Ihr Geist wurde Teil der Radioaktivität, die sich wie ein Leichentuch über die Erde legte.«**   
>  **\- Fallout 2 Intro (1998)**

Einige der Menschen suchten Zuflucht in unterirdischen Bunkern. Sie versteckten dort um der zerstörerischen Radioaktivität zu entgehen. Sie dachten immer zu ans Überleben. Die Dunkelheit, die sich über das Land gesenkt hatte, dauerte viele Jahrhunderte an. In diesen Bunkern waren sie sicher, sicher vor den Gefahren der Außenwelt.

> **»… aus der Asche der atomaren Zerstörung, kämpfte eine neue Zivilisation ums Überleben.«**   
>  **\- Fallout 1 Intro (1997)**

Die Menschheit hatte die Insel komplett vernichtet. Einst war diese Insel voller Leben gewesen. Reich an Bodenschätzen, Vieh und Nahrung. Doch davon würde nie wieder etwas zu sehen sein.

Die Menschen der Außenwelt riegelten diese Insel komplett ab. Zu groß war die Angst, ebenfalls von der Strahlung getroffen zu werden, denn jeder, der sich dieser Insel näherte, wurde nach kürzester Zeit schwer krank, schließlich erlagen alle dem Tod. Die Außenstehenden wussten nicht, dass sich noch immer einige hundert Menschen auf dieser Insel befanden. Sie fürchteten sich, dass der Zorn von Mutter Natur sich auch nun auf ihre Inseln ausbreiten könnte. Sie glaubten, die Menschen dieser Insel seien zu gefährlich für den Planeten gewesen, weshalb sie von einer Höheren Macht ausradiert worden waren.

> **»Aber es war nicht, wie einige Prophezeit hatten, das Ende der Welt. Viel mehr war die Apokalypse lediglich ein Prolog, für ein weiteres, blutiges Kapitel menschlicher Geschichte.«**   
>  **\- Fallout 3 Intro (2008)**

Als die Menschen nach Jahrhunderten wieder an die Oberfläche kamen, sie zum ersten Mal die Welt, die ihre Vorfahren geschaffen hatten, erblickten, wurden auch sie vom dem Grauen eingehüllt.

Viele wurden von der noch immer vorhandenen Radioaktivität überrascht, viele erlagen ihr und jene, die es überlebten bekamen grausame Mutationen. Ihre Nachkommen sahen teilweise nicht länger menschlich aus.

Aber auch einige Tierarten waren robust genug, um in der Strahlung zu überleben, aber auch sie mutierten und wurden zu wahrhaftigen Mutanten. Mutanten die Jagd auf die überlebenden Menschen machten.

Nur langsam rafften sich die Menschen wieder auf, noch immer war ihr Wissen und ihre Intelligenz, was das Entwickeln von Waffen anging, vorhanden, auch wenn es deutlich zurückgegangen war. Sie erschufen Waffen, mit denen sie sich gegen die Mutanten wehren konnten. Diese Waffen waren aus allem, was sie fanden, gefertigt.

Die Menschen öffneten ihre Insel wieder, sollten die unwissenden Menschen der Außenwelt doch kommen. Sie sollten sehen, dass es möglich war, hier zu überleben, auch wenn es Konsequenzen hatte. So wie man an dem Aussehen der Menschen erkennen konnte.

Nach und nach hatten sie sich also ihre Zivilisation wieder aufgebaut. Auch wenn die Häuser baufällig waren. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und zerschlissen, ihre Gewässer verseucht oder ausgetrocknet. Die Nahrung war rar, doch sie schafften es.

Die Menschen verließen ihre Städte nicht gerne, viel zu groß waren die Gefahren außerhalb ihrer abgeriegelten Zonen. Deshalb erfuhren sie erst nach Jahren, dass es ganz weit im Norden einen Flecken Erde gab, der diesen ganzen Anschlag überstanden hatte. Ein kleines Fleckchen Erde, das noch immer grün und voller Leben war. Dieses Fleckchen Erde wurde von allen nur Oasis genannt.

Durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch waren um die Insel herum, viele scharfkantige Felsen entstanden, durch Erdbeben und andere Naturkatastrophen. Die Schiffe, die diese Insel ansteuerten zerschellten daran, und jene, die es auf die Insel schafften, waren für immer auf ihr Gefangen. Viele verendeten dort, da sie der Radioaktivität zum Opfer fielen oder von den Mutanten getötet wurden. Einige starben ebenfalls an Nahrungs- oder Wassermangel.

Ein einziges Schiff schaffte es allerdings diese Riffe zu überstehen, das Schiff des Piratenkönigs Gol D. Roger. Er überlebte sogar World’s End und kam zum Schluss sogar auf der legendären Insel an.

Und nun war auch die Piratencrew um Monkey D. Luffy auf dem Weg zu dieser Insel. Sie waren mittlerweile in die unmittelbare Umgebung der Insel geraten und nun konzentrierten sie sich darauf, den Riffen zu entgehen, damit hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun. Allerdings kam es, wie es kommen musste, sie konnten einem Felsen nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und rammten ihn. Jetzt mussten sie sich beeilen, sie mussten World’s End erreichen, sonst würden sie untergehen. Natürlich wussten sie nicht, was sie auf der Insel erwartete.

Zehn Minuten später lief die Thousand Sunny auf Grund, sie hatte viele Lecks, die sie erst flicken mussten, doch als sie sich auf der Insel umsahen, konnten sie schon ahnen, dass es hier nicht ganz so leicht sein würde, Material zu finden.

„Nami, wo sind wir hier?“, stammelte Usopp, er sah sich ängstlich auf der Insel um. Alles war karg, trist und grau, der Boden war zerfurcht und ausgetrocknet. Dunkle Wolken hingen über ihnen am Himmel, sie tauchten alles in ein seltsames Zwielicht.

„Ähm, das ist die letzte Insel vor Raftel. Allerdings ist sie auf keiner neueren Karte eingezeichnet. Es kommt mir so vor, als sei sie ausgelöscht worden. Zudem meinte Rayleigh, dass wir uns vor dieser Insel in Acht nehmen sollten“, die Navigatorin rieb sich ihre Arme, eine Gänsehaut hatte sich darauf gebildet.

„Na ganz toll. Wunderbar! Unser Schiff ist kaputt, wir sitzen hier fest und wissen noch nicht mal wirklich, wo wir hier sind und ob es hier überhaupt Menschen gibt!“, Usoppp stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ach, ist doch egal! Das wird sicher ein lustiges Abenteuer“, meinte Luffy enthusiastisch, dann stürmte er voran.

„Halt Luffy! Bleib stehen!“, rief Nami ihm hinterher. „Dieser Junge, der tickt doch nicht richtig“, jammerte sie.

Franky stellte sicher, dass die Sunny nicht weggetrieben wurde, danach machten er und die anderen sich auf den Weg, immer ihrem Kapitän hinterher.


	2. Dexter Lytte

**Dexter Lytte**

 

Es war beklemmend, die ganze Umgebung wirkte unheimlich und surreal. Nami sah sich vorsichtig um. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, etwas Böses. Diese Insel war ihnen nicht freundlich gesinnt. Sie gingen weiter ins Landesinnere und je weiter sie vordrangen desto schlimmer wurde das Gefühl. Die Gänsehaut wollte gar nicht mehr vergehen. „Spürst du das auch, Robin?“, wollte Nami von der Archäologin wissen.

„Ja, hier stimmt so einiges nicht“, ihre Stimme war gepresst, auch sie blickte sich ständig um. Das Unheil war fast greifbar. Es belastete sie alle, selbst Luffy war ruhiger geworden, er lief nicht mehr ständig voraus, auch er ließ den Blick wandern.

Das Fleckchen Land sah nicht viel besser aus, als an der Küste. Der Boden war noch immer ausgetrocknet, nur hier und da gab es dürres Gestrüpp, überall lag Geröll herum, Steine ragten aus der Erde empor. Sie stiegen gerade einen Hügel hinauf, vielleicht kamen sie ja hoch genug, um sich wenigstens einen kleinen Überblick zu verschaffen.

„A-also ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut ist, hier einfach so rumzustreifen“, stammelte Usopp, er war ziemlich in Panik, er konnte ebenfalls fühlen, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Selten hatte er ein solch schlechtes Gefühl bei einer Insel gehabt, selbst Punk Hazard war angenehmer für ihn gewesen.

Sie liefen weiter, sie wussten gar nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. „Haben wir noch etwas zu trinken?“, wollte Chopper wissen.

„Nein, leider nicht mehr. Luffy hat eben den letzten Schluck genommen“, murmelte Nami, sie war ziemlich genervt. Sie war erschöpft, der Schweiß rann ihr nur so über den Körper. Hier war es ziemlich schwül, die Luft erdrückte sie, fast so, als würde es gleich ein Gewitter geben.

Zoro blickte sich um, er kniff sein Auge fester zusammen, denn er glaubte, etwas zu erkennen. „Hey, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist da Wasser“, er deutete nach vorne, wo er das Wasser vermutete.

„Zoro hat recht, da ist ein kleiner Tümpel“, stimmte auch Robin zu. – „Juhu! Wasser!“, stieß Luffy aus und sogleich sprintete der Kapitän zusammen mit dem Rentier auf das Wasser zu. Sie wussten nicht, dass es verseucht war.

„Halt, so wartet doch! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so irgendwelches Tümpelwasser trinken!“, schrie Nami ihnen hinterher, doch das stieß auf taube Ohren. Leicht verzweifelt bis wütend ließ sie ihre erhobenen Hände sinken.

„Endlich Wasser“, jubelte Chopper, er und Luffy wollten sich gerade hinunter beugen um etwas zu trinken, als sie plötzlich hochgerissen wurden. „Ah“, schrie Chopper auf, Luffy wollte sich gegen den Griff wehren, doch es ging nicht.

„Wenn ihr von dem Wasser trinkt, werdet ihr es bereuen“, kam es von einer tiefen, sehr rauen Stimme. Chopper hielt sofort in seinem Gezappel inne. – „Bereuen? Warum das denn?“, stammelte er.

Luffy verdrehte den Kopf nach hinten und erblickte einen riesigen Mann. Ihr Retter ließ sie jetzt los, zuvor hatte er sie noch von dem Tümpel weggeschleift. „Das Wasser hier draußen ist verstrahlt. Wenn ihr es trinkt, werdet ihr auch verstrahlt und wenn ihr zu viel Strahlung abbekommen habt, dann wird das unschöne Auswirkungen auf euren Körper haben, es kann sogar zum Tod führen“, erklärte er.

Die anderen kamen jetzt auch angeeilt, Nami blieb geschockt stehen, als sie den Mann erblickte. Er war gut zwei Meter groß, seine Schultern waren breit und er wirkte sehr muskulös. Sein Gesicht war kantig, er hatte kurz rasierte dunkle Haare. Seine Nase war groß und erinnerte an den Schnabel eines Adlers. Er besaß nur ein Auge, sein rechtes war anscheinend heraus gebrannt worden. Seine Haut hatte einen seltsamen dunklen Ton. Die Kleidung, die er trug, war schmutzig, ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schlichte schwarze Hose und Turnschuhe.

„Ihr müsst Piraten sein, lasst mich raten, euer Schiff hat die Riffe gestreift und muss jetzt repariert werden“, seine Stimme war verächtlich, er blickte voller Abscheu aus seinem grauen Auge auf Luffy herab.

„Ja, stimmt, ich bin Monkey D. Luffy und ich bin der zukünftige König der Piraten!“, stellte sich Luffy vor, er war mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden. „Und wer bist du?“

„Luffy, jetzt sei doch nicht so unhöflich“, quietschte Nami, sie sah den Fremden mit ängstlichem Blick an.

„Dexter“, antwortete der Mann. Er musterte die Crew mit eisigem Blick. „Ihr habt Glück, dass ich gerade auf der Jagd bin, hätten diese beiden Spatzenhirne hier viel von dem Wasser getrunken, hätte das sogar bis zum Tod führen können“, brummte er.

Nami wurde blass. „Was? Warum das denn? Ist das Wasser hier so verseucht?“ – „Nicht nur das Wasser, die ganze Gegend ist verseucht“, murmelte er, allerdings hatte er sich umgewand, er schien abzuwarten.

„Moment Mal, hatten Sie nicht gesagt, Sie seien auf der Jagd? Was jagen sie denn?“, stammelte Usopp. Panisch sah er sich um. Er konnte plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch vernehmen.

„Das, was jetzt gleich kommt“, antwortete er, er zog eine seltsam anmutende Waffe hervor. Vorne begann sich die Waffe surrend zu drehen. Nami bemerkte, dass Dexter einen Rucksack auf hatte, der mit der Waffe verbunden war. „Es kommt!“, rief er den anderen zu. „Bleibt zurück.“ Er bewegte seine rechte Hand ruckartig, als Zeichen, dass sie zurücktreten sollten.

Wenige Sekunden später tauchte auch schon ein Mutant auf. Es sah aus wie ein Skorpion, allerdings hatte er zirka die Größe eines Hundes. Er hatte gigantische Scheren und der Stachel war gezackt und sah verdammt scharf auf. Das Maul des Giganten war vertikal geöffnet und eine Reihe von ziemlich scharfen Zähnen kam zum Vorschein.

Dexter sprang zurück und zielte mit der Waffe auf den Mutanten. Sie begann sich schneller zu drehen und plötzlich schoss ein roter Laserstrahl daraus hervor. Als das Viech davon getroffen wurde, bäumte es sich auf und schrie. Nach einigen Sekunden explodierte der Skorpion schließlich. Panzerteile, Blut und verkohlte Innereien flogen durch die Luft. Dexter nahm seine Waffe zurück und sah zu, wie die Einzelteile des Tieres auf den Boden platschten. „W-Was war das?“, stammelte Chopper, er klammerte sich an Nami und sah ängstlich zu Dexter hinauf.

„Eine Rad-Skorpionen-Königin. Nicht zu unterschätzen, diese Biester. Aber gegen meinen Gatling Laser kommt sie nicht an“, erzählte er ernst. Sein Gesicht blieb weiterhin kalt. „Kommt mit. Hier sind noch mehr von diesen Teilen. Zudem ist das hier definitiv keine Umgebung für Fremde.“ Er drehte sich um und marschierte vorwärts.

„Äh, so warten Sie doch!“, rief Nami. „Wo gehen Sie denn jetzt hin?“ – Dexter blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Navigatorin um. „Ich bringe euch nach Megaton, die Hauptstadt dieser Insel. Hier draußen ist es zu gefährlich“, erklärte er. „Nur in der Hauptstadt oder den Siedlungen ist man halbwegs sicher.“

„Wie weit ist es denn noch bis zur Hauptstadt“, wollte Luffy wissen. „Und ich hab Durst“, setzte er noch hinzu.

Ohne stehen zu bleiben sah Dexter den Piratenkapitän an. „Es ist noch ein gutes Stück zu laufen. Vor Morgen kommen wir nicht mehr an, allerdings kommen wir an Brackwasser, einer Siedlung, vorbei. Dort werden wir die Nacht über bleiben“, brummte er.

„Brackwasser klingt nicht sehr viel versprechen“, Usopp klang gar nicht begeistert. Er bemerkte Dexters genervten Blick überhaupt nicht, viel mehr sah er sich weiterhin ängstlich in der Gegend um.

„Ähm, auf welcher Insel sind wir denn jetzt eigentlich?“, hakte die Navigatorin nach. „Die Insel hier ist ja auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet.“ – „Da hast du Recht, Mädchen. Mittlerweile wurde dieser ‚Schandfleck‘ von Insel von jeder Karte ausradiert. Dabei war das hier vor gut zweihundert Jahren so ein schönes Fleckchen Erde“, seufzend stieß Dexter die Luft aus. „Früher hieß die Insel Oasis, doch seit einem nuklearen Unfall vor zweihundert Jahren wurde die Insel dicht gemacht. Niemand wollte noch etwas mit uns zu tun haben. Vor fünfzig Jahren haben wir die Insel wieder geöffnet, sie war von der Marine zum Sperrgebiet erklärt worden, seitdem wird sie von den Piraten, die hier landen, ‚World’s End‘ genannt. Denn niemand kommt mehr von hier fort“, endete er.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Wir müssen aber hier weg!“, Usopps Stimme war hoch und schrill, er war deutlich hörbar einer Panikattacke nah. Er lief jetzt neben dem Einheimischen her und sah ihn flehend an.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Euer Schiff ist doch beschädigt. Du brauchst dich nur umzusehen, hier gibt es nichts, was brauchbar wäre um es zu reparieren“, er deutete mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung über die Umgebung. Und da musste selbst Usopp zugeben, dass es hier nichts gab.

„Aber auf dieser Insel muss es doch irgendetwas geben!“, versuchte es der Schütze weiter. Schnaubend sah Dexter ihn an. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren um. „Es gibt hier Zuhauf Schrott, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr genügend Caps habt, um euch etwas zu kaufen. Und gescheites Holz gibt es hier nur an einem einzigen Ort. Und den zu erreichen ist so gut wie unmöglich“, damit drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Usopp ließ er einfach stehen.

Nami und Robin sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. Das klang gar nicht gut. „Ist die Währung hier nicht Berry?“, hakte die Navigatorin sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

„Ganz Recht, für Berry bekommt man hier nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln. Wir zahlen hier mit Kronkorken, Caps eben. Je älter und seltener sie sind, desto mehr bekommt man dafür“, brummte Dexter. „Vorkriegsgeld ist auch noch eine Währung, wenn man welches findet, aber Oasis hatte schon immer seine eigene Währung.“

Nami überlegte fieberhaft, sie hatten keine Flaschenverschlüsse … Seufzend hätte sie sich beinahe gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Doch, natürlich hatten sie welche! Sie wandte sich an Franky. „Sag Mal, Franky, hast du die Kronkorken deiner Kola-Flaschen dabei?“, wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Ja, habe ich“, antwortete er und kramte sie hervor. „Glaubst du, damit können wir super Material kaufen?“ – „Das werden wir dann schon sehen“, murmelte Nami und nahm ihm die Verschlüsse entgegen, dann ging sie nach vorne um sie Dexter zu zeigen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir haben hier einige Kronkorken. Wie viele bräuchten wir denn ungefähr?“, fragte sie ihn.

Der Einheimische sah sich die Korken an. „Die sind nicht sehr viel Wert, diese Kola-Sorte gibt es bei uns auf der Insel nicht. Die meisten akzeptieren nur Caps, die auch von dieser Insel stammen“, antwortete er.

„Und wie kommen wir an Kronkorken?“, wollte Sanji wissen. Er konnte erkennen, dass Nami ziemlich frustriert war.

„Indem ihr arbeitet“, murmelte Dexter. „Allerdings ist die Bezahlung schlecht, von daher könnte es etwas dauern.“

„Na super … Und welche Kronkorken sind wertvoll?“, hakte Nami nach. – „Nun ja, die Standartwährung sind die Nuka Cola Deckel mit den einundzwanzig Zacken. Dann gibt es davon noch einige limitierte Editionen. Wie Nuka Cherry oder Nuka Quantum. Wegen eurer Marke, müsst ihr die Händler fragen, die müssen sie ja dann annehmen. Ich bin nur ein Kammerjäger“, erklärte Dexter Schulter zuckend.

„Vielleicht können wir ja doch noch etwas raushandeln“, seufzte Nami auf. – „Was ich euch aber dringend empfehlen würde, solltet ihr etwas raushandeln können oder anderweitig an Kronkorken kommen, dann kauft euch Rad-X oder RadAway“, meinte Dexter. „Sonst werdet ihr es auf dieser Insel keine Woche aushalten.“

„Was sind denn das?“, fragte Franky. – „Nun ja, das sind Medikamente, Rad-X nimmt man ein, ehe man in ein stark verstrahltes Gebiet geht. Eine Dosis und man ist schon sehr gut dagegen geschützt. Eine Zweite und man ist für Stunden nahezu immun gegen die Strahlung“, erklärte Dexter. „RadAway nimmt man, wenn man schon verstrahlt wurde … Stimulations-Pakete, kurz Stimpaks, solltet ihr euch auch zulegen“, fügte er nach kurzem Überlegen noch hinzu.

„Äh, eine Frage, Mister Dexter. Sind Luffy und ich denn jetzt eigentlich verstrahlt?“, wollte Chopper leicht panisch wissen. Luffy blickte etwas verwirrt zu dem Einheimischen.

Dexter blieb stehen und betrachtete das Rentier und den Kapitän kurz, danach hielt er seinen rechten Arm vor die beiden, ein leises Surren war zu vernehmen. „Ihr seid noch im Normalbereich. Jeder, der diese Insel betritt, wird zwar mehr oder weniger stark verstrahlt und je länger der Aufenthalt hier, desto gefährlicher ist es, aber so lange das im grünen Bereich bleibt, ist es soweit in Ordnung, zudem das Wasser hier draußen hat nicht so viele Rad pro Sekunde, man kann sich einige Zeit in der Nähe aufhalten, ohne, dass etwas passiert“, erklärte er, er ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

„Hö? Was war denn das für ein Summen?“, wollte Luffy neugierig wissen und betrachtete den Arm genau. – „Das ist mein Geigerzähler, er misst die Radioaktivität“, leicht schob Dexter seinen Ärmel nach oben, ein kleines Gerät kam zum Vorschein, es hatte mehrere durch Zahlen gekennzeichnete Bereiche. Am deutlichsten waren die Zahlen 0, 5 und 10 gekennzeichnet. Durch einen Zeiger wurde angezeichnet, wie viel Rad der Zähler gerade maß, man musste natürlich alles noch mal 100 nehmen. Bis 500 Rad war es für den Körper noch verkraftbar, doch alles darüber war sehr, sehr schädlich, wenn die Strahlenbelastung des Körpers bei 1000 angelangt war, war man tot.

„Wow, cool!“, kam es enthusiastisch von Luffy. Dexter hob eine Augenbraue an, während er den Kapitän betrachtete. – „Klar, wie du meinst.“

„Was ist hier eigentlich genau passiert? Warum ist hier alles verstrahlt und warum lebt ihr überhaupt noch hier?“, wollte Robin von Dexter wissen.

„Was genau hier passiert ist, erklärt euch besser … Maria, ja genau, sie kann gut Geschichten erzählen. Aber warum wir hier noch leben … Tja, weil das hier unsere Heimat ist. Zudem könnten wir sowieso nirgendwo anders hin, denn die Leute fürchten sich vor uns. Eben weil wir alle strahlen“, Dexter schnitt eine Grimasse. Diese sagte nur zu deutlich aus, was er von den Menschen der Außenwelt hielt. Schließlich ging er einfach weiter. Irgendwann wollte er ja schon noch mal ankommen.

Da krabbelte ein weiterer Rad-Skorpion auf die Gruppe zu, Dexter wusste natürlich, dass kaum eine Gefahr bestand, zumindest nicht durch diesen kleinen Skorpion, doch die Strohhut-Piraten wussten es eben nicht. „Nicht schon wieder!“, kreischte Usopp panisch.

„Ganz ruhig, das Viech sieht zwar gefährlich aus, stellt aber keine großartige Bedrohung dar“, murmelte Dexter. Dann lud er seinen Gatling Laser und feuerte auf den Rad-Skorpion, der soeben aus der Erde gekrochen kam. Wie bei dem letzten Exemplar dauerte es nicht lange und das Viech war erledigt.

„Ahw, sag Mal, Dexter, was ist das eigentlich für eine super coole Waffe?“, wollte nun Franky wissen. Interessiert betrachtete er den Laser.

„Das ist mein Gatling Laser. Mit 300 Schuss das stärkste Modell der Reihe“, erklärte der Einheimische dem Cyborg. „Die gibt es in jedem guten Waffengeschäft zu kaufen. Aber gut, wir sollten jetzt lieber weiter gehen.“


	3. Brackwasser

**Brackwasser**

 

Eine Stunde später kamen sie endlich in Brackwasser an. Die Piraten waren über den Zustand der ‚Siedlung‘ schockiert. Wellblechhütten und Holzunterstände befanden sich hier zu Hauf. Es sah alt und baufällig und so gar nicht Vertrauen erweckend aus. Um die Siedlung herum, war ein riesiger Wall errichtet, aus Blechen, Stoffen, mit Stäben zur Stabilisierung. Vor große Lücken war Gerümpel gestellt. Es gab ein Tor, welches in die Stadt führte.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?!“, wollte Sanji wissen, als er die seltsam anmutende Kuh betrachtete. – „Eine zweiköpfige Kuh, so genannte Brahmine, die sind ganz normal hier“, Dexter zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Ach ja, apropos Mutationen … Ich sollte euch lieber vorwarnen. In der Siedlung, selbst in der Hauptstadt gibt es Menschen die mehr oder weniger menschlich sind. Sie haben durch die jahrelange Strahlung die verschiedensten Arten von Mutationen bekommen, einige sind sogar zu Ghulen geworden. Und sie mögen es gar nicht, von Fremden blöd angemacht zu werden. Haltet euch lieber mit Kommentaren zurück, das könnte euch das Leben retten“, gab Dexter ihn den gut gemeinten Rat.

Usopp schluckte, als er versuchte, sich solche Ghule vorzustellen oder gar die Mutationen einiger Menschen.

Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Endlich waren sie angekommen. Von weitem sah Brackwasser ja schon schlimm aus, aber wenn man in der Siedlung war, war es noch viel Schlimmer. Die Menschen versuchten hier wohl, so normal wie möglich zu leben, denn es gab hier sogar einen Markt. Allerdings saßen die Menschen nur ruhig da, keiner preiste seine Waren an oder Ähnliches. Vielmehr beobachteten sie aus schmalen Augen die Neuankömmlinge.

Doch da tat sich plötzlich etwas und eine Gruppe von Kindern kam angelaufen. Nami sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie die Kinder genauer betrachtete. Nicht nur, dass ihre Kleidung vollkommen verdreckt war, nein, diese Kinder sahen ziemlich krank aus …

„Dexter! Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist!“, jubelte die Gruppe aus vier Kindern, sie liefen um den Kammerjäger herum und freuten sich sichtlich ihn zu sehen. Es waren drei Jungs und ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen sah am schlimmsten zugerichtet aus. Sie hatte nur vereinzelte lange Haarsträhnen, die ihr aus der Kopfhaut wuchsen, sie waren braun und so leicht, dass sie zu Berge standen. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und ihre Augen saßen tief in den Höhlen. Allerdings strahlten ihre Augen in einem unglaublichen Blauton, sie wirkten, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Körpers, so lebendig. Man merkte aber deutlich, dass alle vier Kinder ziemlich dürr waren.

Zwei der drei Jungs sahen relativ normal aus, auch sie hatten eingefallene Wangen und der Hunger zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern ab, aber sie schienen soweit okay zu sein, doch der dritte Junge wirkte alles andere als Gesund. Er hatte eine riesige Wulst am Hals und auch an den Armen, sie waren rot und sahen sehr entzündet aus. Seine Haare waren verfilzt und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Als er lächelte, konnte man erkennen, dass er kaum noch einen Zahn besaß.

„Na, wie geht es euch denn so? Sally, du bist aber groß geworden, seit dem letzten Mal“, lachte Dexter, plötzlich wirkte er wie ausgewechselt. Zu den Piraten war er immer recht unterkühlt und sehr distanziert gewesen, doch bei den Kindern war es das genaue Gegenteil.

„Ich bin aber auch gewachsen!“, protestierte der Junge mit der Wulst am Hals. Er schlug mit seinen Fäusten leicht gegen Dexters Bein. – „Aber natürlich Tommy“, mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Tommy auf seine Schulter verfrachtet, der Junge lachte auf. Die anderen beiden Jungs, Cal und Ben grinsten ebenfalls, Tommy war der kleinste der Gruppe.

„Wie geht’s Mindy? Wo ist sie?“, wollte Dexter wissen. – „Mindy ist mittlerweile mit dem Schlimmsten durch, ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut“, erzählte Sally. „Aber gut, die anderen gucken natürlich, seit sie sich verändert hat. Das ist unschön“, seufzend fuhr sie sich über den Kopf.

„Ich werde sie am Besten gleich besuchen gehen. Und wenn auch nur irgendein Arschloch was gegen sie sagt, dann bekommt er eine aufs Maul, wer meine Schwester beleidigt, der wird seines Lebens nicht mehr froh“, grollte Dexter, er wirkte ganz und gar nicht erfreut.

„Sag Mal, wer sind die denn?“, wollte Cal wissen, er betrachtete neugierig-schüchtern die Strohhut-Piraten. – „Ah, die hab ich auf dem Rückweg eingesammelt. Das ist eine Piratencrew, sie sind vor kurzem hier gestrandet“, erklärte er.

„Cool, wir hatten schon lange keinen Besuch mehr“, kicherte Sally, dann ging sie auf die Gruppe zu. „Hey, ich heiße Sally. Willkommen in Brackwasser“, sie lächelte freundlich. „Wollt ihr mit zu Mama kommen? Sie kann so toll backen“, strahlte die Kleine.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht …“, setzte Nami an, sie war sich immer noch unschlüssig, was sie nun wohl machen sollten. – „Oh ja, was zu futtern!“, rief Luffy. „Aber klar kommen wir mit“, strahlte der Kapitän.

„Gut, dann kommt mit. Wenn Dex sowieso auf dem Weg zu Mindy ist, können wir ja alle zusammen gehen“, lebhaft wirbelte Sally um Cal, Dexter, der noch immer Tommy trug und Ben herum.

Die Piraten folgten den Einheimischen, während Luffy ganz aufgeregt war, hatte der Rest der Gruppe gemischte Gefühle. Zoro war es recht gleichgültig, wo sie hier waren, während Usopp und Chopper sich ständig umsahen. Nami war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, was sie von dieser Insel halten sollte.

Sie kamen an einer kleinen Hütte an und Sally öffnete die Tür. „Mama! Ich bin wieder da!“, rief sie und zog Dexter hinein. Cal, Ben und Tommy waren schon rein gelaufen. Da trat eine Frau aus dem Schatten. Als sie genau zu erkennen war, keuchten Nami, Usopp und Chopper schockiert auf. Auch der Rest war ziemlich erschrocken, als sie das Antlitz dieser Frau erkannten. Dexter sah zu ihnen nach hinten. In den Gesichtern war pures Entsetzen zu sehen.

Das Gesicht der Frau, sah aus wie bei einem Zombie. Ihre Haut war zerfleddert und an einigen Stellen in ihrem Gesicht fehlte sie komplett. Sie besaß keine Nase mehr und ihre Augenlider waren ebenfalls nicht zu sehen. Ihre Lippen hingen zerfetzt hinunter. Auch ihr Körper sah nicht besser aus.

„Mindy, wie geht es dir?“, wollte Dexter von seiner Schwester wissen. Er ging auf sie zu und musterte sie ganz genau. – „Nun ja, es geht so. Aus dem Schlimmsten bin ich raus“, seufzte die Frau auf. „Aber noch ist es nicht ganz vorbei. Schau …“, sie zog an der schwarzen Haut ihrer Wange, diese löste sich augenblicklich von ihrem Gesicht.

Die Piraten sahen dem Tun der Ghula entsetzt zu. Usopp hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, wenn sie das noch einmal tat. „Zudem fängt langsam der Rassismus an. Die Leute haben Angst und ihre Abneigung zeigen sie auch nur zu deutlich“, schwer stieß Mindy die Luft aus.

„W-warum kann sie sich einfach so die Haut abziehen?“, stammelte der Schütze, er war vor Mindy zurückgewichen. – „Weil ich zu viel Strahlung ausgesetzt war, habe ich mich in einen Ghul verwandelt. Bei Ghulen ist das völlig normal“, winkte Mindy ab.

„Oh Gott, werden etwa alle zu Ghulen, die zu viel Strahlung abbekommen?“, fragte Nami nach. Das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall! – „Nein, die meisten sterben einfach. Die Mutation zu einem Ghul entsteht durch einen Gen-Defekt, aber rein theoretisch ist es auch für dich möglich, zu einem Ghul zu werden“, erklärte Mindy ruhig.

Nami wollte schon anfangen zu heulen, doch da meinte Dexter: „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr lange genug hier bleiben werdet um zu Ghulen zu werden. Das dauert nämlich ziemlich lange, ehe das passiert. Außer, ihr geht in einem vollkommen verstrahlten Gebiet spazieren, dann könnte es etwas schneller geschehen.“

Mehr oder minder erleichtert stieß Nami die Luft aus. Zoro fragte derweil: „Was ist denn eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen einem Ghul und einem Zombie?“ – Mindy ging zu einem der beiden Stühle und setzte sich. Sie musste seufzen. „Ein Zombie ist ein toter Mensch, der wieder belebt wurde. Ein Ghul ist ein lebendiger Mensch, der durch übermäßige Strahlung mutiert ist. Die DNS eines Menschen verändert sich, wenn er mutiert. Ghule können ziemlich alt werden, einige sogar über zweihundert Jahre. Allerdings reicht die Durchblutung der Haut nicht mehr aus, deshalb stirbt sie ab. Zudem macht Ghulen die Strahlung nichts mehr aus. Zu viel Strahlung kann zwar den Verfall zu einem wilden Ghul beschleunigen, aber sonst …“, sie hob die Schultern an.

„Das ist ja cool“, strahlte Luffy. „Willst du meiner Crew beitreten? Ein Skelett gibt es auch schon.“ – Mindy blickte zu Brook. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Skelett betrachtete. „Meine Güte, wie lange warst du denn der Strahlung ausgesetzt?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Gar nicht, ich aß von der Totenreich-Frucht“, erklärte Brook. Dexter betrachtete Brook ebenfalls, er war selbst überrascht gewesen, als er ihn zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. – „Mama! Gibt es Süßkuchen?“, wollte Sally wissen.

„Ja, gibt es“, antwortete Mindy, danach sah sie wieder zu den Piraten. „Erstens: Nein, ich will kein Pirat werden und zweitens: Es gibt Süßkuchen, wollt ihr welchen?“ – „Futter! Klar immer doch“, strahlte Luffy. Dass die Ghula seiner Crew nicht beitreten wollte, störte ihn nicht sonderlich.

Mindy stand auf und holte aus einem Schrank, welcher wohl schon die besten Tage hinter sich hatte, die Süßkuchen hervor. Sie trug sie zum Tisch. „Bedient euch“, sie lächelte wohl, obwohl es auf Grund ihrer fehlenden Lippen komisch aussah. Luffy schlug natürlich sofort zu, ohne die geringsten bedenken. Doch Robin fragte: „Wie sieht das mit der Nahrung hier eigentlich aus? Sie sagten doch, die Insel sei verstrahlt?“

„Man kann hier Dinge anbauen. Keine Sorge, wir wissen mittlerweile, was geht und was nicht. Wir haben hier genauso gutes Essen, wie anders wo. Und was das Wasser angeht. In den Siedlungen gibt es Wasseraufbereiter. Es ist also trinkbar. Wobei ich euch empfehlen würde, eher Kola zu trinken.“ Robin nickte nur kurz, allerdings schien ihr die ganze Sache noch immer nicht ganz geheuer zu sein.

 

Die Zeit bei Mindy verging recht schnell, mittlerweile wurde es schon Dunkel und Müdigkeit breitete sich unter den Piraten aus. „Wo können wir diese Nacht denn eigentlich schlafen?“, wollte Sanji wissen.

„Ich zeige euch euren Schlafplatz. Es ist zwar kein Luxushotel, aber es gibt Betten“, murmelte Dexter. – „Wenigstens etwas“, brummte Nami. Danach machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg. Die Gegend war wirklich verwahrlost, aber dennoch unglaublich riesig. Der Einheimische führte sie über eine Wellblechbrücke. Die Geräusche, die die Brücke machte, hörten sich gar nicht gut an. Sie kamen auf einer höher gelegenen Plattform an, auf dieser war eine Hütte gebaut worden. Dexter öffnete die Tür, welche sich quietschend öffnete.

Er ließ die anderen eintreten und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Nami sah sich um. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß und ebenfalls herunter gekommen. Einige Betten standen in dem Raum herum, zudem war eine Treppe zu sehen, sie führte nach oben. Wenn man genau hoch guckte, konnte man ein Loch sehen. Die obere Ebene war U-förmig gehalten und hatte an der Kante ein baufälliges Geländer.

Sie gingen nach oben, dort waren noch einige Türen mit separaten Zimmern. Einige Schränke mit Kisten standen herum. Auf der zweiten, von drei Ebenen, waren auch noch einige Tische und Stühle und eine kleine Küche zu sehen. Hier gab es neben einzelnen Feldbetten noch Stockbetten.

Der Boden war schwarz und staubig. Einige Leute befanden sich bereits hier, vereinzelt schliefen sie bereits. Andere saßen an den Tischen und unterhielten sich. Allerdings warfen sie den Piraten seltsame Blicke zu, so, als seien sie unerwünscht.

„Hier könnt ihr heute übernachten“, meinte Dexter. Ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, rief einer der Siedler etwas dazwischen. „Jo, Dexter, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht? Die sehen so aus, als ob sie hier keine zwei Tage überleben würden“, der ältere Mann lachte dreckig.

„Ach, halt doch deine dreckige Klappe, Spencer. Aus deinem Mund kommt doch sowieso nichts Gescheites“, grummelte Dexter. Danach wandte er sich an die anderen. „Ihr könnt in den oberen Räumen schlafen. Wir werden uns dann Morgen wieder sehen“, er wollte schon gehen.

„W-Warten Sie! Wo gehen Sie denn hin?“, stammelte Usopp. Er fühlte sich hier gar nicht wohl. Hier würde er wohl kaum schlafen können. – „Zu Mindy, dort schlafe ich immer, aber zuvor gehe ich noch in die Kneipe“, erklärte er.

„Eine Kneipe? Da will ich mitkommen“, kam es von Zoro. – Dexter betrachtete den Schwertkämpfer einige Zeit, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Von mir aus, könnt ihr auch noch mit kommen. Mir egal“, danach ging er aus dem Raum.

„Ne, also ich werde jetzt schlafen“, murmelte Nami und zog sich nach oben zurück. Schließlich war es dann so, dass Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin und Franky mit Dexter mitgingen. Nami, Usopp, Chopper und Brook blieben in der Hütte.

Dexter führte sie in eine herunter gekommene Spelunke, es war voll hier, es roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten. Der Einheimische setzte sich an einen der größten Tische, die Piraten folgten ihm. Auch hier wurden sie von den Leuten komisch angestarrt.

Einige Zeit später tauchte eine freizügig angezogene Frau auf. Sie trug ein rosa Tanktop, abgerissene Jeans und Pumps, zudem hatte sie einige Metallarmreifen am Arm. „Hey, Süßer“, grinsend legte sie ihre Arme um Dexters Hals. „Wie geht’s dir denn so?“, ihre Stimme klang vom Zigarettenqualm ganz rau. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über Dexters Brust, ihre Fingernägel kratzten über den Stoff des T-Shirts. „Hast du nicht Lust, mit nach oben zu kommen? Du kriegst auch einen Sonderpreis“, säuselte sie.

Dexter legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah die Frau, sie hatte rote Haare, auf der einen Seite abrasiert, auf der anderen glatt runter hängend, an. „Noelle, ich bin verheiratet, also nein Danke“, er griff nach hinten und schob sie weg.

Noelle lachte mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme und setzte sich neben Dexter. „Ach, Schätzchen, du bist ja so spießig. Du könntest ruhig Mal etwas Geld bei mir lassen“, sie blickte ihn verführerisch an.

„Nein, du bist mir definitiv zu teuer. Warum sollte ich für Sex bezahlen, wenn ich ihn bei meiner Frau kostenlos kriege?“, fragte er die Dame. – „Spielverderber“, seufzte die Hure. Verwirrt sah Luffy zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sanji war völlig hin und weg, denn Noelle sah ziemlich gut aus.

„Ah, hallo meine Schönheit!“, zwitscherte Sanji. Noelle drehte sich zu ihm um. Auch hier lächelte sie verführerisch. – „Na, mein Hübscher. Willst du mit mir hoch kommen? Es kostet dich auch nur zweihundert Caps“, sie zwinkerte.

„Hä? Du verliebst dich ja schnell“, platzte Luffy dazwischen, er sah zwischen Noelle, Dexter und Sanji hin und her. – Die Hure sah Luffy ein wenig verwirrt an. „Junge, ich bin eine Hure, ich bin nicht so wählerisch und ich verliebe mich schon gar nicht. Also wenn du genug Caps hast, kannst auch gerne du mit kommen, ist mir egal“, sie lächelte frech.

Luffy legte den Kopf schief. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was Noelle meinte. „Lass es, Noelle, er hat noch nicht mal Caps. Zudem glaube ich nicht, dass er überhaupt versteht, worauf du hinaus willst. Hier ist nichts für dich zu holen“, meinte Dexter. – Noelle seufzte, sie stand auf und meinte dann. „Kann ich euch was zu trinken bringen?“

„Klar, Schnaps ist immer gut. Ich gebe euch auch was aus“, meinte er zu den Piraten. Erfreut bestellten sich Zoro und Sanji Bier und Franky Kola. Robin blieb bei Tee, den es seltsamer Weise hier auch gab und Luffy nahm einen Saft. Noelle ging mit der Bestellung zum Tresen und gab sie an den Barkeeper. Robin konnte sehen, dass eine Ghula neben dem Tresen saß. Zudem noch eine Gruppe von drei Leuten, die aussahen wie Jäger, sie saßen ihnen schräg gegenüber. Sie beobachteten die Ghula.

Auch Dexters Blick ging immer wieder zu der Mutantin, sie wirkte irgendwie … seltsam. Etwas Bedrohliches ging von ihr aus. Zudem kannte er sie nicht, sie musste wohl aus dem Ödland kommen. Sein Auge verengte sich und er richtete sich ein wenig auf. Gefahr lag unmittelbar in der Luft.

Er griff nach seiner Pistole und entsicherte sie. Robin blickte ihn fragend an, doch er achtete gar nicht auf die Piratin. Auch die anderen Jäger waren angespannt, sie warteten auf den Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde.

Da drehte sich die Ghula um. Sie hatte einen irren Blick drauf. „Aar! Ihr scheiß Glatthäute! Hört auf, mich anzustarren. Graar!“, brüllte sie. Mit einem Satz war sie aufgesprungen. Ihre Augen waren rötlichschwarz und irre. Sie war vollkommen außer sich. „Ich hasse euch, ihr scheiß verdammten Glatthäute“, danach setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Aber nicht nur sie war aufgesprungen, Dexter war es ebenfalls, genauso wie die anderen Jäger. Sie reagierten so schnell, dass die Piraten noch nicht mal mitbekamen, was überhaupt geschah.

Dexter richtete seine Waffe auf den Kopf der Ghula und drückte ab. Er feuerte fünf Schuss auf sie, ohrenbetäubend laut knallten die Schüsse in den Ohren der anderen. Er zielte auf ihren Kopf und traf auch jedes Mal, doch die Ghula war zäh. Sie war von einem zivilisierten Ghul zu einem Wilden geworden.

Die Mutantin sprang auf ihn zu und wollte ihn angreifen, doch da knallte ein weiterer Schuss. Er traf sie in die Schläfe. Dexter blickte zur Seite, ein weiterer Jäger hatte mit seiner Lupara geschossen. Ihr Gesicht fehlte mittlerweile zur Hälfte, doch noch immer war sie aggressiv. Blutiger, dickflüssiger Speichel lief aus ihrem Maul, zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch und aus dem Loch, das durch die Schüsse entstanden war. Er benetzte schon bald den Boden.

Sie sprang auf den Jäger mit der Lupara zu doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, holte ein junges Mädchen mit einem Baseballschläger aus und schlug ihn ihr mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf. Man konnte es laut und deutlich knacken hören. „Graa!“, stieß die Ghula aus und wand sich auf dem Boden. Graue Hirnflüssigkeit lief aus ihrem Schädel. Ebenso wie die Gehirnmasse aus ihrem Kopf drang. Ihr Hirn hatte sich verflüssigt. Ihre Bewegungen kamen ruckend, stockend, sie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen.

Dexter lud seine Waffe nach und baute sich über der Frau auf. Er verpasste ihr noch einige Ladungen, bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegte. „Wuhu!“, kam es von der toughen Frau. Sie hatte grün gefärbtes Haar, welches sie größtenteils abrasiert hatte. Allerdings hatte sie einige ihrer Haare lang gelassen und sie links und recht an ihrem Kopf aufgestellt. Sodass sie wie Engelsflügel aussahen. Sie hatte eine Narbe auf der linken Seite, sie war ziemlich groß und reichte von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn, zudem hatte sie noch zwei kleinere Narben am linken Mundwinkel. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem weißen Unterhemd und einem blauen Arbeiteroverall, den oberen Teil hatte sie aber locker nach unten Hängen, wobei sie die Ärmel verknotet hatte, damit sie nicht störten. Zudem trug sie Boots.

„Die war ja einfach zu erledigen“, brummte einer der Männer verstimmt – „Was ist mit euch los, Bob, Jackson, müsst ihr euch neuerdings von Frauen helfen lassen?“, Dexter runzelte die Stirn. – „Tja, ohne mich kriegen die doch nichts hin“, lachte die Frau.

„Von wegen Tanya, das hätten wir auch ohne dich geschafft. Aber wir lassen Dexter mal in dem Glauben. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn wir nicht hier gewesen wären, wärst du doch vollkommen überfordert gewesen, nicht wahr?“, spottete Bob. Er beugte sich nach hinten und griff nach der Schnapsflasche, die dort auf dem Tisch stand, er nahm einen großen Schluck. –Tanya verdrehte die Augen. „Sei lieber vorsichtig“, nuschelte sie

„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst, Bob, sonst hast du gleich Metall in der Fresse“, knurrte Dexter. Er war einen Kopf größer als Bob und viel, viel breiter und muskulöser. – „Soll mir das jetzt etwa Angst machen? Dass ich nicht Lache“, Bobs tiefe Stimme halte durch die ganze Spelunke. Ohne Umschweife richtete Dexter seine Waffe auf den anderen Jäger.

„Aber, aber, Dex. Wer wird denn gleich“, ertönte da eine weitere, säuselnde Stimme. „Lass die Waffe sinken, dieser stinkende Hornochse ist es nicht wert, dass du deine teure Munition an ihn verschwendest“, die Dame war sogar noch üppiger gebaut als Noelle. Sie hatte noch ihr volles Haar, auf der rechten Seite waren einige Strähnen gelockt ins Gesicht gestylt und auf der linken Seite hinter das Ohr geklemmt. Ihre Brüste fanden unter ihrem knappen trägerlosen Oberteil kaum Platz, sie trug einen Rock mit Netzstrümpfen, ihre Schuhe waren ebenfalls hochhackig. Sie war keine Einheimische, das erkannte man an ihren tadellosen Kleidern. Sie kam vor drei Monaten auf diese Insel und schwang sich innerhalb von drei Wochen zur Oberhure auf.

„Lydia“, Dexters Stimme klang nur mäßig erfreut. – „Aber, aber du könntest zumindest so tun, als würdest du dich freuen“, kam es eingebildet von ihr. Lydia und Dexter lieferten sich ein Blickduell.

Die Piraten saßen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen, sie hatten die ganze Situation angespannt verfolgt. Was war dass denn bitte schön gewesen? „Warum haben sie die Frau denn getötet?“, wollte Luffy wissen, er betrachtete den toten Ghul. Doch dieser zuckte plötzlich noch einmal auf. Sofort reagierten alle Jäger, noch einmal ballerten sie auf die Leiche. Da seufzte Tanya auf. – „Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es um dich steht, Dex, aber ich geh das Ungeziefer jetzt verbrennen. Die zuckt sonst nur weiter herum“, brummte das Mädchen. Sie konnte kaum älter als neunzehn sein. Sie stupste die Ghula ein paar Mal mit ihrem Baseballschläger an.

„Ich dachte, Ghule und Menschen sind Freunde“, kam es von Luffy. Dieser hockte noch immer neben der Leiche. – „Zivilisierte Ghule werden ja auch geduldet. Doch sobald ihr Gehirn sich auflöst und sie nicht mehr klar Denken können, sind sie zur Jagd freigegeben“, erklärte Jackson. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Danach schnappte er sich ein Bein der Leiche und zog sie zusammen mit Tanya aus dem Raum heraus. Bob seufzte und folgte ihnen. Er ließ noch einige Caps auf dem Tresen liegen, ehe er nach draußen verschwand.

„Meine Güte, was für eine Schweinerei“, seufzte Noelle auf. Sie stand neben Lydia und sah auf den Boden, dort waren noch immer Hirnsäfte, Blut, Speichel und andere ekelhafte Substanzen, die allerdings schon vorher da gewesen sein mussten.

„Das ist ja ganz schön grausam hier“, murmelte Robin, sie nippte an ihrem Tee. – „Was erwartest du? Dass man euch hier mit Herzchen und Küsschen empfängt? Hier heißt es, nur der Stärkere überlebt“, kam es von einem weiteren Gast, der Robin gehört hatte.

Dexter seufzte auf. Er kippte seinen Schnaps runter, den Noelle ihm gerade reichte, danach meinte er. „Trinkt aus, ihr solltet für Morgen gut ausgeruht sein. Ich bringe euch noch zurück. Hier kann man sich nämlich leicht verlaufen“, er gab Noelle einige Caps und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Ich warte draußen auf euch.“

Die Piraten wussten nicht so recht, was sie von der Situation halten sollten, allerdings taten sie, was Dexter ihnen gesagt hatte. Keiner von ihnen verspürte den Wunsch, hier irgendwo verloren zu gehen.

Als auch sie fertig waren und nach draußen traten, wartete Dexter, wie versprochen, auf sie. Er begleitete sie zu der Hütte, in der die restliche Crew schon schlief.


	4. Todeskralle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Liedstück, dass Dexters Radio spielt heißt "I don't want to set the World on fire" und ist von "The Ink Spots".

**Todeskralle**

Luffy erwachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh, er fühlte sich einfach nur hungrig. Gestern war das Essen ja ziemlich spärlich ausgefallen, hoffentlich änderte sich das heute. „He! Aufwachen, ich hab Hunger! Sanji mach mir was zu essen!“, rief er und sprang in der Hütte umher.

Doch ehe sich die Piraten regen konnten, kamen die ersten Reaktionen von den Einheimischen. „Sei still, du verdammter Bengel, einige wollen noch schlafen. Wenn du was zu fressen willst, geh arbeiten und verdiene es dir. Verwöhntes Kleinkind“, schimpfte ein alter Mann.

Luffy schob die Unterlippe vor und sah schmollend zu dem Alten hin. „Ich hab aber Hunger und fühle mich so schlapp“, sein Unterkiefer fand sich auf dem Boden wieder und er ließ die Zunge raushängen. „Ich hab schon so lange nichts richtiges mehr gegessen“, jammerte er kläglich. Nebenbei knurrte sein Magen.

Da stand der Sprecher von vorhin auf. „Dann will ich dir jetzt Mal was sagen, du Zwerg. Stell dich schon mal drauf ein, zu hungern. Hier gibt es nicht so viel zu Essen, wie in deiner schönen heilen Außenwelt. Oder siehst du hier irgendwo fette Leute. Hier herrscht Hunger, auch wenn wir hier viele Sachen anbauen können, ist es immer ein reines Glücksspiel, ob wir die Sachen danach auch essen können. Für so einen verzogenen kleinen Vielfraß wie dich, ist hier kein Platz. Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt, ihr seid hier unerwünscht“, die Augen des Alten funkelten vor Wut. Sie hatten Luffy fixiert und die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme war so erdrückend, dass selbst Luffy kurze Zeit still wurde.

„He, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so fies! Wir sind doch erst seit gestern hier“, knurrte Nami, die mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war. – „Ah, ich vergas, ich seid ja noch neu hier. Tut mir Leid, mein Fehler“, schnaubte der Alte sarkastisch. „Soll ich vielleicht noch einen roten Teppich für euch ausrollen. Soll ich euch bemuttern und euer Händchen halten, damit ihr nicht schreiend zu Mami rennt?“, er warf auch Nami einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ray, jetzt lass mal gut sein. Die Außenweltler kapieren es doch sowieso nie. Die verstehen den Ernst der Lage einfach nicht“, das war Tanya, das Mädchen aus der Kneipe. Sie lag auf einem der Betten, sie hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, sich auf ihren linken Ellbogen gestützt, das linke Bein gerade, das Rechte angewinkelt. „Die waren gestern in der Kneipe auch schon so komisch drauf. Der Kleine ist anscheinend ein wenig dumm, er hat noch nicht mal Noelles Anspielungen verstanden“, sie lachte auf.  
Ray schnaubte auf, danach wandte er sich ab. Er legte sich wieder auf sein Bett, welches dabei lautstark knarzte. „Dämliches außenweltler Pack“, grummelte er noch, ehe er sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

„Hey, du“, kam es da von Nami. „Warum könnt ihr Leute von außerhalb nicht leiden?“ – „Soll das ein Scherz sein, Süße? Das hast du doch eben gesehen! Außenweltler sind immer viel zu leichtsinnig. Sie bringen sich leichtfertig in Gefahr und kapieren den Ernst der Lage nicht. Sie sind zu naiv und wenn sie dann auch noch Hilfe erwarten …“, sie seufzte auf und erhob sich dann. „Nehmen wir mal dich als bestes Beispiel. Wie rennst du eigentlich hier rum? Im Bikini-Oberteil? Wie bitte soll dir das Schutz gewähren? Oder ist das irgendwie so ein Zauberteil?“, sie zupfte an Namis Träger.

„Ach ja? Du trägst aber auch nicht gerade eine Rüstung“, knurrte die Navigatorin. – „Tja, ich kann mich allerdings auch verteidigen. Zudem hab ich meine Narben schon davon getragen“, Tanya hob ihr schmutziges weißes Oberteil hoch. Dadurch konnte man sehen, dass sie keinen BH trug, allerdings konnte man nun deutlich erkennen, dass eine riesige, dreifache Narbe quer über ihre Brust ging, sie war mittlerweile hell geworden, sie musste also schon sehr alt sein. „Die Narbe hab ich schon, da hatte ich noch nicht mal Titten“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihr Shirt wieder runter.

Nami hatte die Wunde geschockt angestarrt. „Du solltest also aufpassen, die meisten Mutanten haben Klauen, die groß genug sind um dir deine hübschen perfekten Titten ab zu reißen. Du solltest dir also mal lieber praktischere Kleidung anziehen“, die Einheimische drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Bett zurück, allerdings nur um den Schläger darunter vor zu holen. Sie schulterte ihn und ging dann zur Tür. „Tja, ich hoffe ja, man sieht sich nicht wieder“, sie hob kurz die Hand und verschwand dann nach draußen.

„Wie war die Alte denn drauf?“, nuschelte Usopp, er fand diese ganze Insel einfach nur suspekt. „Und viel Wichtiger, was machen wir nun? Wollte Dexter nicht noch einmal vorbei kommen und uns zur Hauptstadt bringen?“

„Er wird schon irgendwann kommen“, kam es da von Zoro, er lag noch immer auf seinem Bett, lang und ausgiebig gähnte er. – „Na, du hast ja auch die Ruhe weg. Wir sind hier auf einer komplett verstrahlten Insel und dir scheint das alles egal zu sein“, motzte Usopp ihn an.

„Na ja, ich denke mir, da wird schon irgendetwas dran sein, wenn die sagen, dass man so schnell nicht mutiert. Warum sollte ich mir darüber dann also den Kopf zerbrechen? Du schiebst ganz schön Panik, Usopp“, antwortete der Schwertkämpfer.

„Jetzt seit doch alle mal ruhig!“, rief Nami. „Wir werden jetzt hier auf Dexter warten, alleine finden wir uns hier sowieso nicht zurecht. Er wird schon irgendwann auftauchen. Dann werden wir ihn auch wegen etwas zu Essen fragen. Klar, Luffy?“, sie sah ihren Kapitän streng an.

Schmollend nickte er. Nun hieß es also warten … Es dauerte noch eine ganz schöne Zeit, bis Dexter auftauchte. „Morgen“, murmelte er. „Ihr seid wach? Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen“, kam er gleich zum Punkt. – „Sie sind ganz schön spät dran“, meinte Sanji ein wenig genervt.

„Ich hatte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Dinge, bei denen ich euch nicht gebrauchen konnte. Zudem habe ich eingekauft“, er hielt eine Tüte in die Höhe. „Hier sind einige Sachen zum Essen drinnen. Teilt sie euch auf“, er warf dem Smutje die Tüte zu, dieser verteilte das Essen dann. Natürlich war es für Luffy viel zu wenig.

Als sie fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Megaton, doch zuerst mussten sie aus Brackwasser raus. Auch diesmal schlug ihnen Antipathie entgegen. Die meisten Leute durchbohrten sie mit Blicken, sie wollten, dass die Piraten wieder verschwanden.

Nachdem sie die Siedlung hinter sich gelassen hatten, traten sie wieder ins Ödland ein. Auch hier lag viel Gerümpel herum, auch ganze Skelette konnte man erkennen. „Sagen Sie, wie lange brauchen wir denn noch bis nach Megaton?“, wollte Robin wissen.

„Megaton ist noch ungefähr dreizehn Stunden entfernt. Wir werden wohl die Nacht durchlaufen müssen“, antwortete er. Danach schob er seinen Ärmel des rechten Arms ein Stück hoch und drehte einen Knopf an dem Gerät über dem Geigerzähler. Es rauschte und einige Zeit später ertönte Musik.

„Was ist denn das für ein seltsames Gerät?“, wollte Brook wissen. – „Das ist ein Radio. Wir benutzen hier keine Teleschnecken. Durch die Atomkraft war es uns möglich, andere Kommunikationsgeräte als Teleschnecken zu erfinden“, erklärte Dexter. „Das ist gerade der ‚Galaxy News Radiosender‘. Der läuft praktisch überall.“

Er drehte an einem weiteren Rädchen und stellte das Gerät lauter. **»[…]I don’t want to set the world on fire I just want to start a flame in your heart […]«** „Tja, das ist ein wenig Abwechslung zu der ganzen Ruhe des Ödlands“, erklärte Dexter.

 

Sie liefen bereits seit einigen Stunden umher, zum Glück begegnete ihnen kein Mutant, Usopp war darüber mehr als froh. Gegen Mittag kamen sie an einer vollkommen verlassenen Stadt an. „Was ist das hier?“, wollte Robin interessiert wissen.

„Tja, das war eine Stadt aus der Vorkriegszeit. Ihr könnt euch hier umsehen, wenn ihr Glück habt, könnt ihr hier noch Caps finden, sammelt sie einfach auf. Wer sie hier liegen lässt oder verliert ist selbst dran schuld und wer sie findet, darf sie behalten. Und wenn ihr Vorkriegsgeld finden solltet, nehmt es auch mit. Das bringt hier, wenn ihr es eintauscht, auch noch einiges. Allerdings solltet ihr euch nicht zu lange hier aufhalten, schließlich wollen wir noch weiter. Das ist hier nur eine kurze Pause“, meinte Dexter, er steuerte auf eines der Gebäude zu. Darüber hing ein ausgebleichtes Schild, leicht waren noch einige dunklere Buchstaben zu erkennen. Es war wohl mal ein Saloon gewesen. Vor dem Gebäude stand ein Stuhl, er testete, ob dieser noch hielt und setzte sich dann darauf. Er legte die Füße auf das Geländer vor ihm und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Ein wenig unschlüssig standen die Piraten nun in der Gegend herum, allerdings wurde die kurzzeitige Ruhe von Luffy unterbrochen. Dieser flitzte sofort los, um die Gegend zu erkunden. Nami, Robin und Sanji begaben sich ebenfalls auf eine kleine Erkundungstour. „Das hier war wohl Mal eine Schule“, merkte Robin an, als sie vor dem großen Gebäude standen. Es sah nach zweihundert Jahren ziemlich herunter gekommen aus. Sanji öffnete die Tür, doch diese fiel ihm glatt entgegen, danach betraten sie das Gebäude.

Innen sah es nicht besser aus als draußen, alles war herunter gekommen. Staub bedeckte den Boden und als die drei den Flur entlang gingen, hinterließen sie deutliche Abdrücke. Die Wände waren mit schwarzen Flecken übersehen, was es genau war, konnte man nicht identifizieren.

Robin öffnete eine weitere Tür und blickte in ein Klassenzimmer. Die Stühle und Tische standen immer noch herum, doch sie waren nicht gerade in einer Reihe, sie waren verschoben, so als ob die Kinder panisch aufgesprungen waren. Einige Tische lagen auf dem Boden. Auf dem Boden konnte Nami eine Puppe ausmachen, sie ging darauf zu und hockte sich davor hin.

Die Puppe war aus Porzellan und die hälfte ihres Gesichts war kaputt. Die Haare der Puppe waren ausgefallen und die Kleidung war ebenfalls durchlöchert. Ein wenig traurig betrachtete die Navigatorin das kleine Spielzeug. „Hier muss wohl wirklich etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert sein“, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Usopp, Franky, Brook, Zoro und Chopper liefen ebenfalls durch die Stadt, Luffy hatte sich alleine auf die Socken gemacht, er war nicht mehr aufzufinden. „Also ich weiß nicht, wir sollten nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben“, kam es von Usopp.

„Das liegt nicht an uns, wir brauchen Material und das haben wir nicht“, meinte Franky. „Und dieses Holz kann man definitiv nicht mehr verwenden.“

Zoro blickte zu dem riesigen, metallischen Turm hinauf, er war von einem Maschendrahtzaun umgeben. Auf der Spitze des Turms war ein großer Stern. „Was das hier wohl sein mag?“, er wusste ja nicht, dass es der Radiomast war, damit es auch in dieser Gegend einen Radioempfang gab.

Auf der Straße standen seltsame Teile herum, keiner der Piraten hatte jemals so etwas gesehen. „Man müsste jetzt wissen was das ist“, sie standen um das Wrack herum, es war ein metallisches Fortbewegungsmittel. – „Ich vermute, wenn ich den Aufbau betrachte, dass es ein Fahrzeug war“, murmelte Franky. Er untersuchte es genauer.

Luffy stürmte begeistert durch die Gegend und lugte in jedes Gebäude, was er finden konnte, Fensterscheiben gab es nur noch selten. Er betrat eines der Häuser und sah sich um. Er fand einige Konservendosen. Ihm war es egal, dass sie schon zweihundert Jahre alt waren, er öffnete sie und verschlang den Inhalt. Er hatte einfach viel zu viel Hunger. Bei den meisten Dosen war auch nichts dabei, die Nahrungsmittel darin waren so stark konserviert worden, dass sie wohl ungeöffnet selbst die nächsten zweihundert Jahre essbar gewesen wären.

Allerdings war er so hungrig, dass er einige der Dosen einfach mit verschlang, das Blech dann aber wieder ausspuckte. Da er keinen Geigerzähler besaß, bemerkte er natürlich nicht, wie stark die Dosen überhaupt verstrahlt waren. Und was er sich damit überhaupt antat, wusste er sowieso nicht. Das würde später jedoch noch Folgen haben.

Nachdem Luffy alles gefuttert hatte, was auch nur annähernd essbar war, suchte er weiter. Durch Zufall gelang er in den Keller und dort fand er eine Kiste. Neugierig öffnete er diese und fand einen wahren Schatz. In der großen Holzkiste entdeckte er ein wesentlich kleineres Metallkästchen, dort war Vorkriegsgeld drin und das nicht gerade wenig. Grinsend nahm er das Kästchen auf und stopfte es in seine Tasche, doch da spürte er, mittels Kenbunshoku, etwas hinter sich.

 

Dexter hatte sein Auge geschlossen und döste vor sich hin. Er schlief nicht wirklich, er war immer noch Herr seiner Sinne. Er spürte seine Umgebung, er konnte ebenfalls Kenbunshoku einsetzen, auch wenn er es nicht so nennen würde. Die Menschen auf dieser Insel wussten nicht, was Haki war. Er bezeichnete es immer als schlechte Vorahnung. Und diese hatte er nun ebenfalls. Er öffnete das Auge und fixierte das Gebäude, in dem sich Luffy befand. Als dieses zusammen krachte, befand er sich schon auf dem Weg dorthin. Er hatte seinen Gatling Laser gezückt und wartete.

Von der Explosion alarmiert, kamen auch die anderen Piraten wieder an. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte Nami wissen. Sie sah erschrocken zu dem eingestürzten Gebäude. Plötzlich schoss ein Mutant aus den Trümmern. Es war eine ausgewachsene Todeskralle mit stattlichen drei Metern Größe. Sie hielt Luffy in ihrer Klaue. Knurrend kämpfte sie sich aus den Trümmern.

„Scheiße!“, knurrte Dexter. Er wusste, dass die Todeskrallen immer im Rudel auftraten. – „Was ist los?“, wollte Sanji wissen, er konnte spüren, dass noch mehr Feinde in der Nähe waren. – „Das ist eine Todeskralle. Vor zweihundert Jahren wurden sie von der Armee gezüchtet um sie auf Einsätze zu schicken, die für Menschen zu gefährlich waren, doch jetzt sind sie noch weiter mutiert und sie treten immer in Rudeln auf“, erklärte Dexter schnell. „Und wenn ich jetzt Schieße, dann ist euer Freund Matsch“, er knurrte frustriert auf.

„Luffy ist kugelsicher“, kam es von Chopper. – „Mein Laser schießt keine Kugeln, wie der Name schon sagt, schießt er Laserstrahlen. Wenn er davon getroffen wird, war es das mit ihm“, erklärte er. Choppers Augen weiteten sich.

Die Todeskralle fauchte und setzte sich dann in Bewegung, allerdings sprintete sie ins Ödland. „So ein Scheiß!“, rief Dexter und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. „Beeilt euch, wir dürfen sie nicht verlieren!“

So schnell es ging folgten ihm die Strohhut-Piraten, dieses Wesen war wirklich schnell. Sie hatten alle Mühe, ihm zu folgen, doch dann … „Stopp!“, rief Dexter und die anderen legten eine Vollbremsung hin.

„Was? Ich dachte, wir hätten es eilig“, schimpfte Zoro. Dexter hob seinen Arm und sie konnten ein lautes Surren vernehmen. Der Geigerzähler schlug bis zum Anschlag aus. – „Die Strahlung ist zu hoch“, knurrte Dexter, er kramte in seiner Tasche und zog eine Pillenschachtel hervor. Er warf sich zwei Stück ein und reichte sie dann an die Piraten. „Das ist Rad-X, nehmt eine Pille davon“, wies er sie an. „Sonst fallt ihr der Strahlung zum Opfer.“

Dexter trat von der Gruppe weg und zog ein kleines Gerät aus der Tasche, es war ein Funkgerät. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und sprach dann hinein. „Mayday, Mayday, bitte kommen. Ich hab ihr einen Notfall. Die Koordinaten sind X-339 / Y-553. Todeskrallen Angriff. Ein Opfer. Stark verstrahltes Gebiet. Brauche Unterstützung, mit Yao-Guai-Einheit“, er sprach schnell und abgehakt.

Da ertönte zuerst ein Rauschen und dann antwortete jemand. „Habe verstanden, sind unterwegs. Bis zum Eintreffen verbleiben drei Minuten“, antwortete jemand.

Dexter packte das Funkgerät wieder ein und trat zurück zur Gruppe. „In drei Minuten trifft die Verstärkung ein, bis dahin warten wir hier“, seine Stimme klang noch immer gepresst. – „Können wir denn so lange warten? Was werden diese Viecher mit Luffy machen?“, wollte Nami wissen.

„Ihn fressen. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl als zu warten. Das da drinnen ist ein Nest und Todeskrallen sind extrem gefährlich. Mit ihren dreißig Zentimeter langen Krallen reißen sie alles nieder“, erklärte er.

Da konnte er schon die Verstärkung spüren, er sah den Yao-Guai-Trupp als erstes. „Da sind sie zudem schon.“ Die Yao-Guai waren Mutanten, eine Mischung aus Schwarzbär und Wolf. Sie waren ziemlich schnelle und exzellente Kämpfer. Sie waren zu zehnt. Normalerweise waren Yao-Guai wilde Tiere, doch einige hielten sie sich als Haustiere.

„Dexter, dachte ich es mir doch, dass du das warst“, kam es von einem jungen Mann, er hatte dunkles, rasiertes Haar und war in etwa so groß wie Dexter, allerdings saß er noch immer auf dem Mutanten. Seine Augen waren grün und auch in seinem Gesicht war eine große Narbe. Sie zerteilte sein Gesicht waagerecht einmal.

„Severide. Gut, dass du so schnell kommen konntest“, kam es gepresst von Dexter. „Der Junge befindet sich dort in der Höhle“, er deutete auf den Eingang. – „Alles klar. Steig auf, dann gehen wir rein. Die Außenweltler warten hier draußen. Rox und Den, ihr bleibt hier und passt auf sie auf“, wies Severide seine Leute an. „Dex, geh du zu Talley auf den Yao-Guai“, fügte er hinzu.

Schnell schwang sich Dexter auf den Mutanten und schon stürmte der Trupp in die Höhle, abzüglich der zwei, die warten mussten. Die Höhle war eng, zumindest noch, denn die Todeskrallen lebten in riesigen unterirdischen Kolonien.

Schnell sausten die Mutanten immer weiter in die Höhle, es zählte ab jetzt jede Sekunde. Die meisten Menschen konnten sich nicht gegen die Todeskrallen wehren. Natürlich wussten Dexter und die anderen nicht, dass Luffy und einige der anderen Teufelskräfte hatten, sie wussten noch nicht mal, dass es so etwas wie Teufelsfrüchte gab.

Sie stießen ins Zentrum der Höhle vor und sofort feuerten sie ihre Raketenwerfer ab. Sie wussten, dass die Todeskrallen eine ‚Speisekammer‘ hatten, dort würde sich der Junge sicherlich aufhalten. Zudem hatten sie keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Es war eine Gruppe von zwanzig ausgewachsenen Todeskrallen und einigen Jungtieren. Die Gruppe schoss, was das Zeug hielt und Dexter sprang ab. Sein Gatling Laser rotierte und feuerte einen Strahl nach der anderen ab. Er erwischte einige Todeskrallen im Vorbeilaufen, die anderen waren für das Grobe zuständig.

Dexter konnte dem Angriff einer Todeskrallenmutter nur durch seine Vorhersehung ausweichen. Er feuerte erneut einen Schuss ab und zerfetzte den Kopf des Mutanten. Einige der Jungtiere liefen wild durch einander. Sie konnten noch nicht kämpfen oder für sich selbst sorgen. Deswegen ließ Dexter sie links liegen.

Er konnte spüren, wo sich Luffy befand, er legte noch einen Zahn zu und erreichte die Speisekammer. Der Junge lag auf dem Boden, eine der Todeskrallen hatte ihren Fuß auf ihn gestellt. Luffys Glück war es, das er aus Gummi war, sonst hätte der Koloss ihn zerquetscht.

Dexter feuerte einen Schuss auf den Kopf des Mutanten, dieser schrie auf und taumelte zurück, wobei sich die Kralle in Luffys Bauch bohrte. Der bewusstlose Junge keuchte auf. Sein Glück war es, dass es nur ein kleiner Kratzer war. Der Einheimische schoss noch einige Male, ehe die Todeskralle endlich zusammensackte.

Er lief zu Luffy und kniete sich neben ihn, er war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Da trat eine Verbündete neben ihn. Sie kniete sich hin und betrachtete ihn. „Die Bauchwunde ist nicht tief, allerdings muss sie behandelt werden, die Strahlungsmenge ist viel kritischer. Die ganze Umgebung zeigt 50 Rad an, das ist viel zu hoch für ihn. Sobald wir hier weg sind, bringen wir euch nach Megaton, er braucht sofort RadAway“, diagnostizierte sie. „Bring ihn aus der Höhle raus“, wies sie Dexter noch an.

Dexter nickte und hob Luffy auf seine Arme. Er wunderte sich, wie leicht der Junge war. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. „Ich geb dir Rückendeckung!“, rief die Frau und stieg wieder auf ihren Yao-Guai. Sie feuerte auch direkt los und so konnte Dexter ziemlich leicht aus der Höhle entkommen. Die anderen würden die restlichen Todeskrallen noch töten, ehe sie an die Oberfläche zurückkamen, doch Luffy musste sofort hier raus.

Es dauerte einige Zeit länger, bis er oben war. Er wurde ein wenig von der Sonne geblendet, als er den Ausgang erreichte. Schnell entfernte er sich vom Eingang und die beiden Wächter stellten sich zwischen die Gruppe und den Eingang der Höhle. Er legte ihn sofort auf dem Boden ab und prüfte den Strahlungswert, er war im roten Bereich.

„Luffy! Wie geht es ihm?“, wollte Nami wissen, sie wollte auf ihren Kapitän zu laufen, doch Dexter hielt sie zurück. – „Nicht, die Strahlung ist zu hoch. Die anderen müssten gleich kommen. Sie werden uns nach Megaton bringen, dort muss er umgehend behandelt werden“, murmelte Dexter. Er fühlte Luffys Puls, dieser war ein wenig beschleunigt, aber noch in Ordnung.

Da kamen endlich die anderen. Severide brüllte einige Befehle und die Yao-Guai verteilten sich um die Piraten. „Los, steigt auf, wir bringen euch zur Hauptstadt“, rief er den Piraten zu. Mehr oder weniger begeistert stiegen sie auf, Dexter nahm Luffy wieder auf die Arme und schwang sich mit ihm zu der jungen Frau auf den Mutanten.

„Los geht’s!“, mit diesem Befehl stürmte die Gruppe los. Das Tempo war gigantisch, die anderen mussten sich gut festhalten. – „Halt durch, Junge, nur noch ein bisschen“, knurrte Dexter, während er Luffy betrachtete.


End file.
